frostys_sandboxfandomcom-20200216-history
Character Pages
Character Information |-|Ali= Alissa Calandra Ravens was born to Darli and Aidan Ravens on November 2nd, 2017 in their small cottage on the beach shores of the island of Naxos, Greece. She grew up in a magic household, learning to mediate at an early age, and keep her accidental magic under control when there were guests over. Everything seemed normal until her father got a promotion that sent the family up to England, and that was where everything changed for 6-year-old Alissa. Not two years after moving up to England, her mother, who had always had a weak immune system, was struck down by Bronchitis, which was so severe that she passed from this world two long weeks later. And that wasn't the end of Alissa's misfortune: her father was also diagnosed with cancer and one long, painful year later, he also passed away. Her first sign of magic was during her father's funeral. Alissa's grief had overtaken her and she conjured a white, thornless rose that she laid in her father's grasp before the coffin was closed once and for all. She now resides in Lil' Bundles, and is waiting to be adopted. Alissa will be entering her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She currently has been adopted by the local potioneer, Maria Young, so she is removed from Lil Bundles and has fitted into Maria's life fairly quickly. ---- Alissa is a very quiet young girl. She is naturally quiet, but will slowly open up to people and reveal that she's energetic as well. She is fairly intelligent, having learned most of the First Year Potions stuff by her adoption. Animals love her because she's always there when you least expect it. Alissa is creatively-inclined and always has a little chipmunk around on her at any given moment. |-|Hailey= William and Marion met during the Highland Games. He was working as a manager alongside his dad and she was working a food booth. It was love at first sight over a pot of steaming haggis. (Nah, haggis isn't that bad.) Over the next two years, they continued to fall in love, meeting up monthly to explore the rich history of Edinburgh. However, in their October visit, William had set up a scavenger hunt and was waiting at the end for Marion, on one knee, I might add. She was shocked and said yes to his proposal with no questions asked. They were married the next year, actually on the same date that he proposed in the exact same spot as well. William and Marion finally made their dream true, but one thing was missing from it: Children. And when they realized that, Marion finally revealed the news that she had held for a few weeks. The couple were expecting their first, a son. After nine months, Sebastian Macbeth McCallian entered the world in Edinburgh's local hospital. Sebastian was five when his younger sister, Hailey, was born on August 31st, 2016. The four-member family grew up normally, until Hailey was six and Sebastian 11. When the kids were younger, their mum revealed that she was a witch after Sebastian showed his first sign of magic by animating the broomstick that she was using to sweep the living room. Hailey also was a witch, by her first sign of magic appearing when she was five. She didn't understand why they had haggis so often for dinner and hated it when she was younger, so, one night, when they were having Haggis, she threw a tantrum and sent the haggis flying into the kitchen, hitting 10-year-old Sebastian in the back of his head much to his displeasure. However, when she was six, Hailey snuck outside on the full moon to explore her family's property and found herself face-to-face with a turned werewolf. She was bitten on her thigh and woke up in the hospital two days later, finding herself as a werewolf much to her father's shock and mother's anger and Sebastian's worry. Despite her news, Hailey didn't change much from her old self. She was home schooled until her mother could be sure that Hailey would keep her secret, and is entering Hogwarts this year as a Second Year. ---- Hailey is stubborn. That's one word that sums her up completely. However, despite her stubbornness, Hailey is extremely loyal. She thinks before she speaks, and observes before she jumps in. Growing up the youngest, she's always been protected by her family, but she gets irritated at being protected sometimes. Around the full moon, she gets extremely grumpy and is prone to snappy fits, although she'll always apologize afterwards. |-|Apollo= Zephrys Olympian and Harriet Foster, two seventh years at Hogwarts, and a couple, were just your ordiniary couple. Working through school and post-school stuff, they however came to the topic of engagement. Zephrys quickly proposed to Harriet after graduation and they married. However, during her first pregnancy, Harriet and Zephrys quickly encountered a problem that would eventually prevent Harriet from anymore natural births and the young couple turned to adoption to fulfill their growing needs for children. On June 6th, in a little town off of the east coast, a muggle couple was expecting their first child, however, much to their surprise, it wasn't one, but two! Fraternal twins, not what they were expecting. Apollo was the first one born and got his name from the gods of the sun, while his twin sister was named after the goddesses of the moon. However, tragedy would soon strike the family. Artemis' birth was too hard on their mother and she died after Artemis emerged. This would shape the twins' first six years of life. Their father would turn to drink and abuse to cover his losses. Apollo would always put himself in front of Artemis to protect her from the abuse and that would eventually land him in the hospital one day. However, the six-year-old twins would then be found to be in an abusive home and were immediately taken away by social services. It was then that Harriet and Zephrys would find them. The couple brought the twins home and immediately adopted them several days later. Apollo's first sign of magic came as a surprise to him and the family. Everyone was outside and it was around when they were 7. Apollo was tossed to the ground by accident due to Ares tackling him, however, when Ares got off of Apollo, he wasn't injured at all. When Zephyrs ran a spell over the ground, he realised that Apollo had formed a little mattress with his magic when he was tossed to the ground. Apollo is now 13 and a third-year student at Hogwarts. He is in Ravenclaw and always spends more time with Artemis than anyone. ---- Even since he was a baby, Apollo has always been the quieter one between Artemis and him. Even though he's quiet, he's observant, not as observant as his sister, but observant nonetheless. Apollo is extremely determined, not only to keep his family from falling apart, but to also keep his younger sister safe. (Even though she can kick his arse. Don't tell him that.) He never minces words if needed to speak, which can sometimes cause trouble for him, but he can defend himself better than probably anyone else in their family can, besides Artemis. Both of the twins know that they don't appear to be much, however, they use that to their advantage. Artemis attracts attention and Apollo strikes from the shadows. Just remember one thing when facing off against the devil twins as they're called: Make one mistake, that's your downfall. Oh, let's not forget his quality of giving his twin a hard time. Artemis and Apollo bicker all the time and it's hard not to see only one around. Wherever one is, the other one is close behind. They're not called the 'Devil Twins' for no reason.. |-|Albion= Rickhard Kinnaird and Rose White had met during his little time spent as a ranchhand in America. He was a Scottish immigrant and she was the ranch owner's daughter. They dated for three years before Rickhard proposed. Rose said yes almost immediately and they were married six months later. And that was when she surprised him with her want for a huge family. Soon, William came along. And then the triplets, Mary, Elizabeth, and Charles. Then Albion, and rounding out the family, two sets of twins, Jonathan and Joan, and Francis and Alexandra. Albion is your usual middle child, growing up in the middle of eight. In the Kinnaird Homestead, it's complete and utter chaos. But, it's everything that the eight Kinnaird children love. Although, I think I should've mentioned this: The Kinnairds are all magical. Albion's first sign of magic was actually slamming her door closed when she needed a break on April's Fool Day from Jonathan and Joan when she was 6. ---- "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, fuzzball. Alright, so I'm Albion Enya Coventina Kinnaird. A mouthful, right? Well, too bad. Call me anything other than Albion and you're dead." Albion's a very free-spirited young woman. She's a bit hard-to-deal with, but that comes from her being the middle of eight. Albion's the mature one, the one who's the paradox, the one who's the actual one who controls everyone. While the older ones don't like helping out, and the younger ones like just lazing around, Albion's the one who does most of the help around the homestead. She's an incredible rider, and is usually always outside somewhere. She's the middle child, so is overlooked the majority of the time. She puts up with it, preferring to spend time with the horses and dogs. Albion's the one who shows equal amounts of both of her parents and can switch from a Scottish to American accent with little to no effort. |-|Xavier= |-|Riley= |-|Adrian= |-|Kat= Aikaterine Calista Eerika Sabella Vassalos was born on Febuary 14th to Talia and Hadrian Vassalos in Athens, Greece. She is the only child of the wealthy family. Talia was an anesthesiologist for a local hospital and Hadrian owned a chain of businesses, ranking them as one of the few wealthiest families in Athens alongside the Sakellarios family, who were very close friends. Talia, Hadrian, Thesus, and Alejandra had grown up as friends and even went to school together. Unfortunately, Talia was born a Squib and was looked down upon by many. Despite this rare occurrence, the Sakellarios family never turned their backs on Hadrian and Talia, gaining their utmost respect and friendship throughout the years. Aikaterine was basically raised among the nine children by the four adults, who helped each other in raising the lot of them. However, Aikaterine was more drawn to Malia Sakellarios than any of her siblings. Despite her being younger, the pair bonded quickly and became very close friends and acted more like sisters than anything. Being born into a prestigious family had it's perks, of course; aiding immensely when it came to muggle school. She rose through the ranks to become one of the popular girls in her year. People nearly worshiped her. However, the attention made her rather uncomfortable as she was a modest girl. She did not prefer to be known as the rich and popular girl. She wanted to be recognized as intelligent and powerful. She wanted people to understand her love for classical music and her interest in poetry rather than how she did her hair, what makeup she was wearing and if her fall collection was as amazing as the rumors stated. They never understood her. The only time she ever truly felt understood was when she started her first year at Hogwarts. Her parents were very proud of her progress in school that they rewarded her with quidditch lessons, as her father was a former professional quidditch player in Greece when he was younger and before he was a father. He showed her all of his moves. He tried her in each of the positions but she excelled best at being a seeker, just like he had when he was her age. He spent thousands of dollars on practices and a personal tutor (some of his friends who still played on the teams) and it wasn't long before she was kicking some major butt in quidditch. It was hard without Malia being in school with her but she learned to cope and was thrilled when Malia finally joined her again. The difference this time was that Malia was sorted into Gryffindor while she was a Slytherin. Despite this gap, Malia was her support system, someone to confide in with her deepest and darkest secrets. This worked both ways - as Malia had opened up to her about being bisexual after she found herself interested in Valentina. Mal was her shoulder to cry on when a boy broke her heart for the first time, when her favorite pet died, and most importantly when her parents passed away. That was the biggest impact in her life. Dark Wizards murdered them in cold blood for not offering them information that they wanted. This changed her attitude from reserved and observant to constantly angry and closed off. Upon the investigation, it was concluded that Aikaterine was to stay with the Sakellarios family as they were the closest people to her parents. They gladly took her in. Not long after, Kat's inheritance came in and helped immensely when it came to raising her, buying her supplies for school and money that could be set aside for her future after graduation. ---- Aikaterine is sometimes quiet and nearly always reserved, consistently interested in the way things work and why. Due to her feigned innocence, people often think that they can manipulate her. She takes advantage of this to strike down her enemies when they least expect it. She observes people like specimens and never fails to be a risk-taker, excelling at living for the moment. She is highly interested and talented in sports and often strives to be loyal to her peers and their internal values. However, she is stubborn and also not overly concerned when it comes to rules getting in the way of what she wants. Her parents raised her to believe that she could dominate the world if she put her mind to it. She is the master of sass and sarcasm and can have quite the temper. With her usual quips and sharp wit, it's never a dull moment around the detached and analytical girl. |-|Jacinthe= |-|Finlay= |-|Alyss= |-|Alessa= Character Page Details |-|Ali= Font *'Font:' Footlight MT Light *'Font Color:' ---- Colors *'Color 1:' *'Color 2' *'Glow:' *'Fade Color 1:' *'Fade Color 2:' *'Background Color:' *'Border Color:' *'Link Color:' ---- Page Template Frostleaf1615/Character Page ---- Gifs |-|Hailey= Font *'Font:' Tahoma *'Font Color:' ---- Colors *'Color 1:' *'Color 2' *'Glow:' *'Fade Color 1:' *'Fade Color 2:' *'Background Color:' *'Border Color:' *'Link Color:' ---- Page Template Frostleaf1615/Character Page Gifs |-|Apollo= Font *'Font:' Century Gothic *'Font Color:' ---- Colors *'Color 1:' *'Color 2' *'Glow:' *'Fade Color 1:' *'Fade Color 2:' *'Background Color:' *'Border Color:' *'Link Color:' ---- Page Template Frostleaf1615/Character Page Gifs |-|Albion= Font *'Font:' Garamond *'Font Color:' ---- Colors *'Color 1:' *'Color 2' *'Glow:' *'Fade Color 1:' *'Fade Color 2:' *'Background Color:' *'Border Color:' *'Link Color:' ---- Page Template Frostleaf1615/Character Page Gifs |-|Xavier= Font *'Font:' Comic Sans *'Font Color:' ---- Colors *'Color 1:' *'Color 2' *'Glow:' *'Fade Color 1:' *'Fade Color 2:' *'Background Color:' *'Border Color:' *'Link Color:' ---- Page Template Frostleaf1615/Character Page Gifs |-|Riley= Font *'Font:' Cursive *'Font Color:' ---- Colors *'Color 1:' *'Color 2' *'Glow:' *'Fade Color 1:' *'Fade Color 2:' *'Background Color:' *'Border Color:' *'Link Color:' ---- Page Template Frostleaf1615/Character Page Gifs |-|Adrian= Font *'Font:' Times New Roman *'Font Color:' ---- Colors *'Color 1:' *'Color 2' *'Glow:' *'Fade Color 1:' *'Fade Color 2:' *'Background Color:' *'Border Color:' *'Link Color:' ---- Page Template Frostleaf1615/Character Page Gifs |-|Kat= Font *'Font:' Book Antiqua *'Font Color:' ---- Colors *'Color 1:' *'Color 2' *'Glow:' *'Fade Color 1:' *'Fade Color 2:' *'Background Color:' *'Border Color:' *'Link Color:' ---- Page Template Frostleaf1615/Character Page Gifs |-|Jacinthe= Font *'Font:' Verdana *'Font Color:' ---- Colors *'Color 1:' *'Color 2' *'Glow:' *'Fade Color 1:' *'Fade Color 2:' *'Background Color:' *'Border Color:' *'Link Color:' ---- Page Template Frostleaf1615/Character Page Gifs |-|Finlay= Font *'Font:' Footlight MT Light *'Font Color:' ---- Colors *'Color 1:' *'Color 2' *'Glow:' *'Fade Color 1:' *'Fade Color 2:' *'Background Color:' *'Border Color:' *'Link Color:' ---- Page Template Frostleaf1615/Character Page Gifs |-|Alyss= Font *'Font:' Footlight MT Light *'Font Color:' ---- Colors *'Color 1:' *'Color 2' *'Glow:' *'Fade Color 1:' *'Fade Color 2:' *'Background Color:' *'Border Color:' *'Link Color:' ---- Page Template Frostleaf1615/Character Page Gifs |-|Alessa= Font *'Font:' Footlight MT Light *'Font Color:' ---- Colors *'Color 1:' *'Color 2' *'Glow:' *'Fade Color 1:' *'Fade Color 2:' *'Background Color:' *'Border Color:' *'Link Color:' ---- Page Template Frostleaf1615/Character Page Gifs Talk Bubbles |-|Ali= } |text= } |Text Color 5 = |Font Size 5 = }} |-|Hailey= } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #66FFCC |Font Size 5 = 3 }} |-|Apollo= } |text= } |Text Color 5 = |Font Size 5 = }} |-|Albion= } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #004A00 |Font Size 5 = 3 }} |-|Xavier= } |text= } |Text Color 5 = |Font Size 5 = }} |-|Riley= } |text= } |Text Color 5 = |Font Size 5 = }} |-|Adrian= } |text= } |Text Color 5 = |Font Size 5 = }} |-|Kat= } |text= } |Text Color 5 = |Font Size 5 = }} |-|Jacinthe= } |text= } |Text Color 5 = |Font Size 5 = }} |-|Finlay= } |text= } |Text Color 5 = |Font Size 5 = }} |-|Alyss= } |text= } |Text Color 5 = |Font Size 5 = }} |-|Alessa= } |text= } |Text Color 5 = |Font Size 5 = }}